


Cookies

by orphan_account



Series: Potions Verse [1]
Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Come as Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ross bakes some cookies.Sequel to the Rubberdoop ficPotions, which I also wrote. I orphaned it because I didn't want my username associated with smut, but now I'm saying fuck it. I also wrote the Ryatt ficA Surprising Revelationand the Pepperjack ficMistakes, which were both also orphaned.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Potions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144015) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Ross really needs to be more careful with all of his magic and potions and shit. First he gives the entire office dicks that go down to their ankles, now this shit. He was finally realizing that he might just be an irresponsible person in general. His shit always ends up in the wrong hands. That's the last time he brings his new creations to the office. Those Gremlins eat anything they see.

~Earlier~

After the growth potion mishap, one aspect wouldn't leave Ross alone. When Barry reached his orgasm, it lasted for an incredibly long time. Ross wanted so badly to feel what that was like. All that pleasure with no time for a break. Impossibly voluminous too. So he did what he always does. He started making a new potion. A potion to give him a long, powerful orgasm. He'd experimented with the idea before, but he never finished it.

After the brewing process was complete, Ross tested a couple drops of the potion. The potion only had it's full effect in full doses. Drinking as much as he had would only give him a painfully hard cock. The potion was revolting, likely caused by one specific ingredient. Luckily, the taste of that particular ingredient can be neutralized by adding sugar and then heating it up.

Ross decided to bake his potion into a few batches of cookies. He mixed his potion into the dough and baked six trays of ten cookies. He wrapped them all up and stored them in his cupboard. He then went upstairs and went to bed, too tired to test his new potion. He would just test them tomorrow.

~

Holly, seeing that Ross was still sleeping, despite the fact that he was already supposed to be at the office, decided to call Arin and tell him that Ross was up very late working on something and had overslept. She made her way into the kitchen to get something to eat and notice a large amount of cookies in the cupboard. She was a vegan, so she wouldn't be able to eat them. Ross must have made them as a gift for the office. She gently asked Ross if he wanted her to bring the cookies in instead. He grumbled a reply, so she wrote a name on each plate: Barry, Matt, Ryan, Jack, Vernon and one for Ross so he could have some too. Arin was on a diet and Dan can't eat chocolate, so they couldn't have any.

Holly handed out a plate of a dozen cookies to each of them before leaving to go officially wake up Ross for work. Matt grabbed one of his cookies and took a bite. He looked over at Ryan.

"Dude this shit is delicious!"

"I know man! Who knew Ross could bake?" Ryan replied, begining to stuff more into his mouth. The five of them all quickly finished their entire dozen. The cookies tasted amazing. But something was off. Each of them almost simultaneously realized that they were incredibly hard. They weren't getting off by eating cookies, were they? Something was happening inside them. Something big. A burning warmth was traveling through them. Matt released a loud moan as a huge wet spot formed on his jeans, the others following suit. They were all cumming, but why? What was happening to them. Better yet, why were their orgasms not ending?

~

Ross woke up to find a note left for him by his wonderful wife. _Hey sleepy. You overslept. I already called Arin and he said it was fine that you were gonna be late. I'm out running some errands and you better be at work before I get back. I love you._ Ross showered and got dressed. He got into his car and robe to the office. He parked his car outside the building and went inside.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It reeked of sex in the entire office. His next observation explained that. There were giant puddles and trails of cum all over the office. It was all over the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. The trails after looping around a bunch seemed to head towards Matt and Ryan's office. He pulled open the door to find Matt, Ryan, Jack, Vernon and Barry naked, lying on the floor, covered in cum and cumming even more.

"ROSS!" Barry screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ross asked, panicking.

"WE ATE A BUNCH OF COOKIES HOLLY SAID YOU MADE FOR US AND NOW WE'VE BEEN CUMMING FOR OVER AN HOUR!" Matt shouted. Ross really needed to label these things. Then Holly wouldn't mistake his potions for regular food and drinks.

"ROSS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Vernon pleaded.

"I'm sorry. You're just gonna have to ride it out." They did not seem to like that answer. Matt and Ryan grabbed him and held him down. Vernon took off his clothes, leaving him just as exposed as the others. Jack grabbed the last plate of cookies and forced one into his mouth.

"I guess we'll just have to make it even." Barry said as he stood above him. Ross was forcefed cookie after cookie until the plate was empty. Ross felt his insane orgasm building inside him. Warmth traveling down from his stomach too his cock. The power was growing until Ross launched a jet of cum out of his dick, screaming the whole way. Ross couldn't move or speak as he just kept cumming over and over again, covering his chest in white. His cum was joining the rest of theirs as he moved into his tenth minute straight of just cumming.

As Ross's orgasm moved into it's first hour, the rest of them began to feel their orgasm taper off. Vernon finished first, crying at the insane overstimulation that he was going through. Normally, that was one of his biggest kinks, but this was so much more than he could imagine. Jack and Matt finished around the same time, both passed out in the pool of cum. Ryan finished next, collapsing onto his back. And finally, Barry finished last. He was watching Ross, who still had about another hour to go. 

Ross by the hour and a half point felt like he was seeing the space between realms. He was already a pretty horny guy in general. Why do you think all of his potions were sex related? He'd never experienced anything like this, however. This was crazy. What was even crazier was that he wanted more.

"BARRY! BARRY COME HERE! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME! PLEASE BARRY! I NEED YOU INSIDE ME PLEASE!" Ross screamed out. Barry, who was already hard again due to the amazing sight of Ross having an endless orgasm. He ran over without thinking and bottomed himself out inside Ross. They'd wanted this for a long time and now their fantasies were coming true. Ross had always wanted Barry's huge dick inside him and Barry always wanted to be inside Ross.

Barry thrusted in and out of Ross, everyone's cum acting as lube. This pleasure combined with his endless orgasm made Ross cum even harder. As Barry was nearing his regular climax, he looked around the room. Vernon and Jack were jerking each other off while making out. Vernon seemed to be particularly well hung. Matt was on his knees, sucking Ryan off. Somehow, Ross's fuck up had made them all express their true feelings for each other. Barry felt his orgasm quickly approaching. His thrusts got faster and faster until he released a normal amount of cum into Ross's ass. At around the same time, Ross's orgasm finally tapered off.

"I love you Ross."

"I love you too Barry," Ross mumbled before passing out.

~

Ross's potions ended up being a regular part of everyone's life. It started when Vernon wanted to use one to indulge in his humiliation kink. Vernon stole a couple of doses of cock growth potion and asked Jack to drug him at work on a random day. Everyone saw Vernon's growing dick burst through his shorts and he was thoroughly satisfied when Jack fucked him afterwords. 

Matt and Ryan decided to do drunk Mario Kart but substituting dick growth potion for alcohol. The stakes were high and Matt still did incredibly poorly. The series was a huge hit with the fans and Matt went home with a dick twice the size of his whole body. Ross pranked Dan by slipping him the growth potion. He was mad at first, but he thought it was pretty funny later. Though, he did have Holly give Ross one of the orgasm cookies during one of his streams to get back at him.

The biggest change, however, was the weekly potion testing night. Ross would make a new potion every week and they would all try it together. Every third potion night of the month was cocktail night. Things would get really crazy on those nights. They would each have random potions mixed together into a cocktail and see all the effects at once. 

Maybe Ross's mistake wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
